Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with media content, such as images, videos, audio, and text. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can load, stream, access, and/or share video content items by utilizing their computing devices.
In some instances, users can access, view, upload, and/or share various video content items, such as via a media sharing online resource. Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, video content items (i.e., videos) provided via media sharing online resources are often times curated, labeled, and/or categorized by third parties, such as by third party publishers. As a result, in many cases, conventional media sharing online resources can provide or present users with videos that are irrelevant or uninteresting to those users. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content such as videos.